


Sleep(less)

by moonsamurai



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, needless fluff and meh, they're mostly happy :D, this is for yall ramsey and percy shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsamurai/pseuds/moonsamurai
Summary: She had stayed up late, she had tried to stay up later, then he came in and forced her to bed.Thank goodness.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Sleep(less)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Percy and Ramsey but I decided to write this because why not? :>
> 
> So if you ship them, then here's a fic for you! :D (And if you're looking for fluff, that works too)
> 
> I haven't written fluff in a bit so if it's bad, oops? 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy! :D

3 A.M.

Percy knew that she had sleeping problems, but she could usually conquer it with sleeping pills that she took before she went to bed.

And she had just run out.

_ Shit. _

So she lay awake at three in the morning, staring at the ceiling, praying to the gods her body would be kind enough to grace her with the presence of sleep sooner than later.

A sigh escaped her mouth. It seemed like she wasn’t getting any sleep tonight.

Or, until she refilled.

Her sigh turned into a groan. She flipped herself over, burying her face into the pillow.

_ Sleep, please come, please come. I need to sleep. _

That fight she had earlier today had completely drained her stamina and she needed to rest, or else she wouldn’t be able to be on duty tomorrow.

But her body and circumstances loved to screw her over. A lot.

Sighing, the officer got up, sitting on her knees. She rubbed her eyes as she slid off the bed, letting her feet touch the ground before attempting to get up.

“Fuck,” she mumbled as she accidentally kicked something on the ground. Like always, she winced but didn’t say anything. 

Slowly making her way down the hall, she flicked on the lights. The house lit up, filling her eyes with searing light. She blinked quickly, rubbing her eyes again. 

At last, she made it to the kitchen, where the reports she was supposed to read were scattered all over the dining table, abandoned in the favor of sleep.

Like any good that did. She would have been more productive in staying up.

Silently, she made her way over to the table, gathering up the reports and organizing them into one, neat stack. 

Setting them on the table, Percy spun around towards the kitchen, intent on making a cup of coffee. As she took her first step, she paused.

She wanted to sleep, so was it a good idea to drink coffee while reading reports? (Plus she was screwed if she spilled any.)

Irritation rose at the back of her mind. Gods, she wished her stupid body let her fall asleep when she tried to. Now she didn’t know what to do. 

Torn, Percy swiveled back, observing the stack of papers. She could  _ probably _ get through at least three of them without coffee.

Probably.

Of course, she had a tendency to overestimate herself, so she wasn’t going to count on it, but it was a reasonable estimate, in her opinion. 

With that cheerful thought in mind, she turned her entire body back and marched over to the chair, pulling it out violently and plopping down on it. 

Her left hand instinctively reached for the cup of coffee that wasn’t even there, slipping the first of many papers off the pile. Feeling nothing but air, her other hand dropped, drumming the table lightly as her eyes scanned the report.

It wasn’t until later when she heard a tapping on her door.

Furrowing her brows, Percy rubbed her eyes and looked up. She frowned slightly, her hands going still. The tapping came again, only a little louder. 

Who could be knocking at this hour?

The officer stood up, placing the paper on the table. On guard, she silently made her way to the door. 

By now, the tapping had turned into a quiet knocking, as if the person outside was trying to be subtle. 

Well, it  _ was _ 3:30 A.M., or around it. 

Percy reached for the doorknob and hesitated. She should have probably gotten her sword just in case, but it was too late now. 

Praying for the best, she flung open the door, only to see no one there. 

_ What- _

“Perce, what are you doing this early in the morning?” 

She whirled around, surprised to see Ramsey tapping his feet with a questioning expression on his face. 

“Ramsey, what are you doing here?” she responded, closing the door. “Did you-”

“Yes, I broke out of prison. I was bored, and I might have run out of paper,” Ramsey admitted sheepishly. “Plus, I like your company.”

A laugh threatened to spill out of her mouth as Percy brushed past the convict. 

“So, why aren’t you asleep?” 

She threw a quick glance over at Ramsey. He seemed to be alert and cheerful, the exact opposite of what she was feeling.

“I’m reading reports.”

“You were reading these things all night?! You’ve gotta get some sleep!”

Percy stifled a laugh again, sitting back down at the table, gesturing him to join her. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she explained vaguely, picking the paper back up. Grimacing, she started reading again, blinking multiple times as the words kept blurring together. 

“Perce-”

“Once I make a cup of coffee, I will be fine,” Percy interrupted, looking up for a moment to see Ramsey squinting at her, almost like a glare. 

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before she sighed. 

“I’ll have to take you back in the morning,” she started, tapping her feet. “In the meantime, would you like to have some coffee? I might need one anyway.”

“Sweetheart, you need to sleep.”

“Is that the main reason why you’re here?”

“Well, no, I was going to surprise you in the morning, but ya know. You were up, so I guess not.”

Percy shook her head lightly, disappearing into the kitchen. Ramsey sighed, slipping into the seat next to where Percy had been.

The smell of coffee floated from the kitchen. 

“Here.”

Ramsey looked up as the officer emerged, holding two cups of steaming coffee. She handed one to him, a hint of a smile on her face.

“Thanks,” he responded, accepting the drink. He breathed in the scent, the heat of the cup seeping into his hands. He took a sip and glanced at Percy.

She looked like she was internally debating whether she was going to drink the thing or not, all the while standing up. 

“Perce, if you’re going to drink it, at least sit down,” he drawled, leaning back slightly. “Standing up isn’t going to do you any good.”

The officer’s eyes darted to him in surprise. She looked down at herself, paused, and nodded, sitting down. 

They sat in silence for a bit, each of them downing their coffee. 

Ramsey glanced at Percy in concern, who’s eyes flicked between the reports and into her drink. She looked tired, evident by the shadows under her eyes, the tremor in her hands, the dullness in those deep blues…

His thoughts were interrupted by Percy clearing her throat.

“It’s quite late. Would you like to sleep?” she asked hesitantly, setting her mug down. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping…? I got some rest before coming here.”

Percy only laughed lightly, her fingers twitching, inching closer to her paper. 

“I’ll be fine. I ran out of medicine last night and I just realized that, so I have to wait until tomorrow to try and get some more,” she explained, drumming her fingers on the table. “That’s why I’m reading these reports. To try and get myself sleepier.”

“...Wait, you have insomnia?”

“Yes.”

_ Oh. _

_ That was why she texted me at two A.M. asking me for advice on going to bed. _

_ Things make sense now. _

“I see.”

The officer hummed for a minute, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Perce, you look exhausted. Go get some rest,” Ramsey said gently, getting up. Percy opened one eye slightly, glancing over at him.

“I’ll… be fine,” Percy started as Ramsey made his way over to her. Slowly, gently, he helped (dragged) her up despite her muttered protests. 

“Do you want me to carry you to your room?”

“Ramsey-”

“Yeah, I’m carrying you to your room.”

He kicked off his sandals over at the door, landing perfectly next to Percy’s shoes before he picked up Percy, bridal style. He didn’t expect her to lean into it, to bury her head into the crook of his neck.

She was a lot lighter than she looked as Ramsey slowly made his way to her room, which wasn’t that hard to find in the first place. Just down the hall and the second door to the right. 

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a small, dark room with a simple bed and a nightstand. To the right was a bookshelf, dust settling on the top with a lantern resting in front of the books. 

He flicked on the lights, yellow flashing in his eyes before clearing to show the entire room. He heard Percy groan for a second before silencing herself. 

It was quiet as he placed Percy on the bed. She curled in on herself, rolling over to one side of the bed before noiselessly patting the spot next to her. 

A small smile appeared on Ramsey’s face. She was too nice. 

“Percy, I’ll take the couch.”

“No.”

He glanced down at the officer, who was staring up at him with half lidded eyes. She looked exhausted and… desperate.

“Just for a night. Please?”

Ramsey was quiet for a moment. Percy blinked before shaking her head as well as she could.

“Never mind, it was--”

“Alright.”

Ramsey sighed, scratching the back of his head. He stepped carefully over to the other side of the bed before clambering in. He scooched to the side, trying not to take up too much space. 

The only noise was the sound of their breathing. It was quiet and awkward, but… it was alright.

“...Hey, Ramsey?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you."

There was a beat of silence.

“Any time.”

Percy shifted slightly, resting her head in her arms. 

Maybe, just this once, she’d be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS:
> 
> “RAMSEY, IT’S 9:23!”
> 
> “Yes, and?”
> 
> “I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK AN HOUR AGO!”
> 
> “Relax, you’ve earned a break!”
> 
> “I- RAMSEY!”


End file.
